Beauty And The Demon Beast
by Fire Inu Princess
Summary: My version of Beauty And The Beast, Inuyasha-vised, hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**okay, quick note, there's going to be 2 POV's in this story, an Unknown one, and a normal one, the Unknown is just someone saying what they felt and so on like they were reading the story themselves... okay that might have not made sense but you might get the idea... I hope**

* * *

_Unknown POV_

_All my life, I had lived in a small town. Many people had thought I was weird. But why? To me, and my father I was a normal girl. At least, that's what he had always told me. That I was a normal girl. Each and every day, I would go into town for a new book or something to sing about. Everyone would always stare at me. Their eyes had always said "that girl's a freak". And that hurt. It always hurt my heart... No one cares. They wouldn't care for me if I were to suddenly disappear..._

_But, what I hadn't known. Was that today... Today, the day of the fair my father was to go to. That my life would change forever. For, I had come face to face, with a beast..._

* * *

Normal POV

It was a beautiful day in the small town. Everyone was busy going on what they always do on a Sunday. Cooking bread. Children singing happily while they run around. It truly is a happy day in this town. For many yes, but there is only one girl that never liked the town. For, she was concindered a freak. Just because she was different. Well, she acted different then others. No one could ever understand this one girl. And never would. Her name, is Kagome Higurashi.

Kagome, to others was a very beautiful girl. Long raven black hair. Chocolate brown eyes. And pale skin. Not sickly pale, but natural pale. But not a lot of poeple could see her face for it was always burried in her books. But there was always one man that neverl left her alone. A wolf demon named Kouga. He always claimed that she was his woman. And she would deny it. She didn't like him. Not even as a friend. He just needed the hint that she wasn't interested and never will be.

Looking up, Kagome looked at the sky. It was a clear day. Not a single cloud in the sky. The sun was bright and shining. And they made her eyes shine. She knew that from her mother. Kagome then walked into the book store and returned the book that she was reading. She had finished it last night but wanted to read her favourite part again. The part where two souls find each other. People that were meant to meet. Something that Kagome thinks will never happen. For her to find her soul mate.

Sighing once more, she walked into the shop and handed the book back. She couldn't help but look very sad. She would always be cheerful. But Kagome's eyes... They were another story. Reflecting her depression. She couldn't help it. No one, and no one accepts her for who she is. Looking at the sky once more, Kagome started to sing to herself.

_How should I protect the things that trouble me even when you were the only one who was crying?_

_I screamed in vain as the echo resounded in the depths of the deep forest_

_The reason I can endure these tears is because the warmth of your fingers have changed me_

_You dont have a future,  
There is no meaning for a future because I cant speak with you again  
You wished for the world, a world in which you have not seen  
We were far beyond space and time_

_Let your voice of truth resound and make a vow in your heart  
Little remains even among the storm, we fear until we are in paradise  
As the unknown soul perished, it decided to wander round and round searching_

_It is hard for you to apply, the fruit of this world  
Because you cant come back again  
If you can go running through an infinite orbit, this never ending dream eventually will arrive_

_There is no meaning for a future because I cant speak with you again  
You wished for the world, a world in which you have not seen_

_We were far beyond space and time  
We were far beyond space and time_

(song is from the new Inuyasha series "Inuyasha The Final Act" but they only have it in japanese so you can't hear the english version sorry)

* * *

There was a sound of a gun shot. A man with long glowing brown hair pulled back in a long ponytail grinned at his latest kill. His sky blue eyes shined with pride. A grin appeared on his face. His friend, another wolf demon like himself had bagged the bird that was just shot. His hair was like a mohawk. He grinned saying "nice shot Kouga! Your the best shooter ever! It's no wonder all the woman are after you!"

"I know." Kouga said with a grin. Then he stared at Kagome and he said "and that is the woman I want. She's the best of them all... And she will be mine no matter what."

The other man stared at Kagome saying "why would you want her Kouga? I mean sure she's cute and all but... She's weird! Having those freaky priestess powers and can see things that no one else can! That's just weird!"

"I don't give a damn. She'll give me strong cubs. You should know that Ginta." (no idea which is which so I"m going with Ginta)

Ginta sighed saying "yeah, yeah. I know..." Then he muttered "stabborn Kouga..."

Kouga walked over to Kagome and said "hey Kagome. How's my woman today?"

Kagome just stared at him. More like glared. So, Kouga tried his most charming smile. He knew that Kagome was to be his. He just knew it. And she will know it soon enough. She'd have too. When he looked again, he saw that Kagome had walked away. (loser) Kouga growled as he said "she'll like it or not. But Kagome will be mine. And no one elses. That's a promise."

* * *

Kagome was walking home. She couldn't believe what Kouga was trying to do. THere was no way that she was ever going to even think about being his woman. She's seen what he does with them later on. And she wasn't going to take any kind of part in that at all. No freaking way. Walking to the basement of her home, she saw her father under some kind of comtraption. She guessed that it was to cut wood. Like a lawn mower.

She giggled saying "you still trying to get that to work daddy?"

"Yup! I almost got it this time Kags. I can. I know I can." Said her father who was still under the machine.

"I know you can daddy." Kagome said with a smile. She had always believed in her fahter. No matter what. even if one of his inventions seemed to fail. Her belife alone, along with her fahter's talents. Were enough to make them work no matter what. It was just that kind of father daughter bond that they shared. A kind of bond that every parent wishes they had with their child. But don't.

Her father smiled saying "well, I better get going. Don't go crazy with the house while I'm gone Kags. Or I'll have to ground you." He chuckled as he left. Kagome just waved. And wished him good luck at the fair.

* * *

_Unknown POV_

_I didn't know that there was going to be trouble. I didn't. The feeling in my stamoch wouldn't go away. I kept thinking that my father was in danger. But then I thought that I was being a worry wart. I had been that way since my mother passed away... Losing my father would break me... I would shatter if I lost him. But then I thought that my father was a full grown man. And that he could look after himself. But for some reason. I just couldn't shake this feeling... Why? Why couldn't I shake this feeling from my mind. My heart... None of this was making any kind of sense to me what so ever._

_But no matter what. I won't worry... Not yet... If something told me that something was wrong with my father... Then that is the real time to worry about him. Even now, the lightning in the background. Outside my home. Around the old palace that had been around for many years. No one ever knows... Why that place was never torn down. Why it was never sold. All they knew, was this. There was a scary roar coming from that place._

* * *

**okay, this might sound crappy. or even like shit... but this is my first attempt at this, and sorry for the spelling errors if there is any, but my computer or fanfiction wouldn't let me spell check it... I have to rewatch the movie so I can get the idea for the fanfic, hope you like it even if it does suck**

**~FIP~**


	2. Chapter 2

_Unknown POV_

_As time went by, my worry grew. My father had yet to return. I went through the town, hoping that maybe he stopped there first for help. But, there was nothing. No sign of him... No one had seen him since before he left for the fair. And that, had me very worried. I had called there once before, to see if he had arrived maybe. But so far, no, he hadn't. And he should've been there the day after he left._

_I couldn't wait anymore. I had to go. I had to find him. Have to bring him home. That was a promise I intend to keep... That is, if Kouga would leave me alone for an hour or so. Then I could get the heck out of the village. And follow the path my father took. It was going to be hard, for the horse he took had just arrived. And she was scared. Scared of something, and it took a good while of convincing to get her to take me where my father was._

* * *

"Listen Kouga, I'm flattered and all that you want me to be your wife. But, I'm just not interested. Please, just leave me alone." Kagome said with her arms crossed over her chest. She couldn't take this anymore. Kouga, coming to her home to ask her to marry him. How stupid can this guy get? This, the whole thing, in her oppion was stupid in itself.

Kouga was wearing a fantsy suit, one that a man would wear if he were getting married. And, that just made Kagome even more pissed off.

Kouga gripped her wrist, leaning closer as he whispered "come on Kagome. I know you want me."

_'I want you alright, I want you the hell off my door step.'_ Kagome thought with irratation.

Kouga leaned even closer to her. Noses only inches apart. And, that was making Kagome very uncomfertable. No, more then that. She feltl ike she just wanted to kick him right where it hurts. But, that wasn't in her nature. No matter how annoying he is. There was just no way that she could kick Kouga, or any man for that matter, where the light just doesn't shine.

"I'm sorry Kouga, but..." Pushing him away, she screamed out "I don't deserve you! Your not my type!" With that, she slammed the door in his face. She had her back aganest the door, making sure that he wouldn't try to break into her home. Knowing him, he just might. Only to give up later on. Which, he did. Slumping down to the floor, she let out a breath she didn't even know she was even holding. Looking out the window across the room, she wondered about her father. He's been gone for what seemed like months. Even though it's only been days.

Sighing, she got up and went outside. Hoping that she could talk some sense into the horse that had arrived yesterday. (yeah, it's crazy) But, it was the only option she had left. Something that could help her find her father before it was too late... Staring at the horse, she walked up to it saying "come on girl. It's to save daddy. I need you to help me..." Even though she felt stupid talking to a horse, she knew that the horse understood her. Then, she said "if you take me to where you last saw daddy, then I'll give you a bunch of carrots as a treat."

The horse let out a loud nay. Telling Kagome that she would led her to where her father was. At least, where Kagome's father was last seen by the horse. Smiling, she said "well, what are we waiting for! Let's go!" Giggling, Kagome then grabbed a cloak from her home, running back to the horse. Getting on, they rode off, Kagome, hoping to find her father.

* * *

Looking around the dark forest, Kagome wondered if her father went anywhere after their horse, Amu, left. If he did, she hoped that he found a good place to stay at... But then, she wondered if he had left afterward. Maybe, he got to the fair okay. That would make her feel a millon times better. But, the strangest feeling was running down her spine. It made her feel the strangest chills on her skin.

It was something that she wasn't used too. And that, itself, scared her more then anything.

As she and Amu walked down the dark path. Kagome noticed how weird the trees were. Almost as if they were falling apart. Decaying perhaps. But why? Most of the trees behind them were perfectly fine. And yet... These ones look like they're dying... None of this was making any kind of sense what so ever. Shaking her head, she kept going. There was nothing that was going to stop her. Not when it came to her father. There was nothing, and she means nothing, that will stop her.

Jumping slightly at the sound of a crow, she placed a hand over her rapidly beating heart. Letting out a sigh, she says "come on Kagome, scared of a crow... You've got to find your father... He comes first." But, as she got closer and closer. Kagome's fear only grew. She was scared. That wasn't a surprise. Anyone, and she means, anyone would be scared to come here. If it wasn't for the fact that her father might be here, then she would have high tailed it outta here by now.

Finally, Kagome came to the palace that was said to be abandoned for years. For the prince had disappeared without a trace. Looking past the gate, she sat something. Getting off Amu, she ran, opened the gate and ran to the object. Picking it up, she held the hat close saying "daddy..." Looking around, she said "stay here Amu. I'll be back with daddy." With that, she walked inside the palace. Wondering if she could find him. Hoping, wishing, that he was alright and safe.

Walking around, she thought she heard a voice. A male's and a females voice. But she wasn't sure. Looking around carefully, she thought she saw someone walking down the hall. "Wait! Please wait! I'm looking for my father and..." She never got a chance to say anything. Sighing, she started to run around, looking. Following the shadows of the person that she thought was there.

But then, she heard a cough. Turning to the stair case, she went up the tower. Running as fast as she could, she thought she heard her father's voice. Just as she turned the corner. She was right. For, in a cell was her father. Barly sitting up. Running to him, she held his hand saying "daddy, who did this to you? We have to get you out of here, you're not well..."

"Kagome you have to get out of here! It isn't safe for you! Please, leave!" Screamed Kagome's father.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked with worry. Only to be pulled away by something.

"Who are you, and what are you doing in my palace." Demanded a voice that sounded demonic.

Kagome looked around the dark room. Trying to find who was talking. "I... I came for my father. He's sick and... and he needs a doctor..."

"Your not welcome here. And he, is my prisanor." Replied the demonic voice.

Kagome wasn't sure what to do. She had to do something to save her father. If she didn't, then he would die. But, the voice, it sounded so cold. And dark. Not just demonic. It almost seemed like it wasn't human at all. And that itself, scared her. Looking around, she said "wait, what if... Take me instead..."

The voice didn't respond right away. She guessed that it was shocked for her to say that. And his responds to that was... "You... You would take his place?"

Kagome nodded weakly in the dark as she said "if you promise to leave him alone... And let him go home..."

He nodded, Kagome could slightly make that out in the dark. His figure was something that she had to see. Something told her, that she was in way over her head at the moment. But, if it meant that she could save her father, then it was worth it. "Come into the light... Please..." Slowly, she saw something. It looked like a silver paw. Like a dog would have. It's hind legs reached up to a standing figure. Covered in long white fur. Huge hands with razor sharp claws, and his mouth... Fangs that over lapped his lower lip. A snout, blood red eyes with blue irises. It was something that Kagome had never seen before.

Gasping in shock, Kagome slowly stood. She could faintly hear him say "if you have to promise to stay here forever... You'll never leave. Do you understand this?"

Kagome nodded weakly saying "you have my word..."

"Done."

Kagome fell over crying. Her father being dragged away, leaving her life... Forever.

* * *

_Unknown POV_

_When the beast, or demon came back... He told me to follow him to my room. I was confused. Why would he show me to my room if I was a prisanor. A captive. None of this was making any kind of sense to me... At least, it was better then staying in the tower. But, that night... I cried. I cried till I couldn't cry no more. My heart, it was starting to fall into pieces. I lost my father, and my life in one day, and I wouldn't be getting either of them back._

_It was going to take some getting used too... Living with a demon, or beast, or what ever. I don't even know what he is. Or what to call him. So, for now, I'm just going to call him Inu. It was a name that matched him, since he looked so much like a dog. I think, the only thing that is good on him are the puppy ears atop his head. Those, are something that beings a softness to him. Since, he's nothing but a cold, heartless... dog I guess you could call him._

_The servents were nice though. How they could deal with someone like him, I'll never know. There are many things I might never understand. So much, there was so much that I could, and would never understand. And this was one of them..._

_I wasn't going to last in this place..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Unknown POV_

_A couple of months have passed since I've been here. The food was great. Even though it was served by strange looking people. People, and animals alike. Even some of the furnature moved. And that, to me, was strange. I bet my father was a little thrilled when he saw all the amazing things in this place. There was just so much here that he would have enjoyed. But, I know what I could have lived without. _

_The master of this place._

_He was harsh, cruel, and cold. He didn't give a damn about me. Hell, I bet the 'dog' wouldn't even care if I dropped dead on the floor in front of him. Anyway, he had told me a bunch of rules about the place. Not to leave was rule number one. Number two, the other main rule was that I couldn't go to the west wing. Why that was, I wasn't sure. All he said was that the place was forbidden. So, I left it at that._

_I was courioues about it though. Don't get me wrong. I think any human would wonder what was in a place if they were told they couldn't go back there. But, what I didn't know was that there was so much more to this place then I thought. Sure, there were still many things I had to learn about this land. This palace... And the people I had become friends with. Sango, a woman that looked almost like a cat with twin tails. Miroku, a man that still looked human. But with pointed ears, fangs, claws and a black hole in his right hand._

_Shippou, a small and adorable fox. Literly, he was a fox cub. But still very cute and adorable! Small, and covered head to paw in orange redish fur. A small bow at the end of his hair and large emerald green eyes. Anyway... Today though, it was different then it's normal peaceful day. I learn that the hard way... The way that meant that I should have listened to the Master's rules... Both of the main ones..._

* * *

Kagome was walking through the main hall. Wondering what she could do. Sure, there could be many things that she could do. But, what she really wanted to do is to read. But, that wasn't going to happen. There weren't any books here at all. She sat down on the step of the large stair case. Letting out a deep sigh, she whispered to herself. "I'd rather be bugged by Kouga then be here..."

And that was saying a lot. She hated Kouga more then anything. And there was so much that she wondered about this place. But... she knew this. She knew why this place was never sold. It was because the master. Inu, had scared everyone away from this place. Sighing softly, Kagome looked around the room once more. Wondering what she could or should do. There was no way that she could leave this place. But, there was also no way that she could do anything since everyone, was always busy.

Sighing, she got up and started to look around the place. Maybe there was a room that she missed to look at. There had to be one where she hadn't checked out yet. That could be it. But, there was no way of knowing is there. Nope. Only way to know, is to search this place top to bottom. And that was kinda hard with this place. She went to check on her horse. Making sure that she was being taken cared of. So far, she was. Kagome happily started to brush her main, hoping that would calm her down.

And it worked... For a little while anyway. Inu had started to roar out in rage. Screaming for her to come back to the palace. Kagome froze. Feeling like she couldn't even go outside anymore. And for that, she really wanted to slap him. Oh yes. She wanted to slap him right across the- wait... How the hell can she slap something that has a muzzle.

Sighing again, Kagome started to wonder back into the palace. She didn't want to face the master. But, there was nothing else she could do. If she didn't go, then there would be a lot of screaming. Or worse. And, she didn't even want to think about what that could be. Shivering at the thought, she looked at the sky. Wondering what could be worse then this... Nothing, that's what.

When she walked in, there was the master. His arms crossed over his large chest as his narrowed eyes sent shivers down her spine. She wanted to run. But, she stood her ground. Waiting for him to chew her out. Just like he always does. There was nothing worse then death for her. Not even his rants about why she shouldn't be outside. There was nothing worse then dying in this place... Nothing.

"Why were you outside?" Inu said with a growl.

"I was board. You don't expect me to stay inside all the time do you?" Kagome said with a glare.

Inu snorted saying "and what prey tell were you doing hm?"

"Brushing my horse. Is that a crime oh great master of bitching?"

"I do not bitch!"

"Your bitching right now."

"Am not!" Screamed the master.

"You so are." Kagome replied cooly.

"You wench!" Screamed Inu.

"Your point? Look, I'm stuck here, so no matter what you say, or call me. It isn't worse then staying here. I'd rather be dead! Do you hear me! Dead!" Screamed Kagome before she ran off. Leaving a very angry, and very confused Inu.

* * *

Inu stared at where Kagome once stood. Did she really hate staying here so much? If so, she had a great way of hiding it. Until she had lost her temper with him. Snorting, he walked away to the west wing. There was nothing he could do to calm her down even if he wanted too. But, he also had to make her see that he was, in his own way concerned about the girl. Though, he'd never admit it. Not even to himself.

His pride wouldn't allow it. There was no way, absolutly no way that he would ever admit that he was ever concerned for her. But, there was something different about her. Sighing softly, he shook that feeling from his mind. Just before he walked into his home, he saw a boy with short black hair. Blue eyes and wore monk-like robes. The boy bowed slightly as he said "master, what troubles you?"

"Nothing monk." Growled out Inu.

"Does this have something to do with a certain black haired woman?"

"I said shut up."

"No, you said 'nothing monk.' You never told me to shut up master. Answer me, does this, or does this not involve Kagome? Inu, you should know that she could be the one to break the spell... Don't you understand?" Calmly said the monk.

"I do, but in case you haven't noticed... I'm a monster... She... she's so beautiful and... and I'm not." Replied Inu with a strange sadness in his gaze.

The monk sighed softly saying "Inu, it's what's on the inside that counts. She just has to see a kind side of you. And, I must idmit... You've been nothing but an ass to her since she got here. The only people that cared about her were myself, Sango, Shippou and Kirara. You on the other hand, have been nothing but an ass to her."

"Your pushing your luck Miroku." Inu warned.

Miroku sighed softly saying "look, I'm being honest. We've known each other for a long time. The sooner you reliase that she'll see past the outside, past the being that you are outside... Then maybe the spell could be broken, and you can be yourself again... Along with the rest of us." With that, Miroku started to walk away. Inu sighed. He knew that Miroku was right. But, how can he change how he is?

Sighing again, Inu entered his room. Wanting to think about what Miroku had said. Maybe then, he can get some closher in his life. But like many things... It just never happens. Not for him, not for anyone... Not in this cursed palace...

* * *

Kagome lied in her bed. Her face burried in her pillow. She couldn't stand it. Kagome just wanted to leave. Wanted to leave this place and never come back. But, a deal was a deal. She took her father's place, and... Kagome had given her word to stay here forever. There was nothing that she could do to change that. To change this fate that was thrusted upon her.

This was her fate. Sighing softly, Kagome got up and tried to see if there was something else she could do that was inside. Thanks to the stupid master. She might as well stay in doors at all times and be a vampire. Ha. That would be a laugh. There was nothing else that she could do anyway... Wait, she already knew that. Sigh. She has got to stop repeating her thoughts over and over.

Getting up from her bed. Kagome started to wander through the palace again. The place was huge. And, very well built. No wonder why people wanted to see this place and sell it. Then, she heard some voices. The voices of Sango and Miroku.

"Will the master ever learn to care for anyone but himself?" Said a woman's voice. Which, was Sango.

"I do not know Sango. Inu has been like that for as long as I can remember. There was never a time where he was _not_ like this... The only time was when his mother was alive... When she died, everything went down hill. His heart is frozen in a block of ice. If only he would let someone close to his heart again... But, he's afraid to let anyone close." Miroku said with a sigh.

Kagome frowned at that. His mother? Inuyasha was kind and caring until his mother passed away? Hm... Kagome would have to ask him about that... Without pissing him off... Ha! Like that would happen. He would be pissed no matter what she said. She then started to walk away from spying on her friends. There was no point.

* * *

"THink she heard?"

"Yup."

"Think she'll understand Inu better now that she knows at least a little bit about him?"

"Totally."

"I hope so monk."

"Don't worry my fair Sango. Kagome will learn to understand Inu better. I've seen it."

"You better have... AH PERVERT!"

There was nothing but a loud echo plus, the sound of whimpering.

(now THAT is the Sango and Miroku we all know and love))

* * *

Kagome was walking toward the west wing stairs. Sure, she shouldn't be going there. But, she had to talk to Inu. Just had too. Taking a deep breath. She started to walk up the stair case. The feeling was dark. Cold. Almost evil. But, she could also detect a sense of lonlyness in this place. Why that was, she didn't know. Then again, at this point she still knew nothing about this place. And thought that she never would. Sighing. Again. She kept walking. Things she did just to know people.

The stairs felt like they went on forever. The way they were made. They seemed like they were never ending. Falling into a casecade of darkness of ones mind. Heart, and soul. Inu's heart and soul. This room, this wing of the palace... It must respercent him. His whole being. For, the east wing, was warm, filled with light and pure feelings of love and joy. This wing... It just didn't.

She rubbed her arms trying to warm herself up. But, it didn't help. The chill wouldn't leave, and it would remain until she had left the west wing. Finally, she got to the landing. She made it. Kagome started to walk down the hall. It was covered in claw marks. Dust, cobwebs. You name it. It was here. She arrived to the last door down the hall. And, she guessed it was Inu's room. Slowly, she opened the door. But, she didn't see him.

He must have left for a moment.

Kagome grinned. That gave her enough time to look around. To see why the west wing is forbidden. She almost giggled as she searched the room. The room was torn apart. The bed was almost gone. But still sleepable. Tilting her head, she shrugged at that. The room had more claw marks then the hall. It was colder in here too. And it scared her. Then, she saw something on the wall. An old painting.

It was torn, so she couldn't tell who the one in the painting was. But, she could faintly make out some of the features. Moving a piece of the torn paper up to see the man's face a bit more. She could faintly make out the gold eyes. Such sad, cold and very lonly eyes. It was enough to want her to shed a tear... The silver hair, at least she thinks it's silver... Was very long... Longer then she thought was possible.

Then, she saw something glowing on the table. Under a glass was a glowing orb. At least, was not much of a glowing orb. The light was not as bright as she thought it should be. She walked slowly to the orb. Thinking that it would shatter if she quickened her pace. It was so beautiful. Something she had never seen before. Once she reached the small table in the middle of the room. She slowly lifted the glass.

Sadly, she didn't get the glass even half way until it was slammed down. And blocked by two large silver arms. Narrowed blood red eyes glared at her. The look in them, they were almost murderioues. Almost as if he was ready to kill. Kagome backed away in fear. Fear for her life. Now, she was scared.

"What are you doing here?" Demanded Inu.

"I'm sorry, I was looking for you to talk and-"

"Do you know what you could have done?!"

"I'm sorry please-"

"Get out bitch!" Screamed the master before he threw a chair at the wall. As it smashed into pieces.

Kagome got scared, more afraid then before and started to run out. The master, roared out _"Get out!"_ She was so scared. Running down the hall of the west wing. Running down the long staircase. Just wanting to get away from this plae. It was all she could do. All she wanted to do. She couldn't stay here anymore.

Sango and Miroku had heard the screams slash roars and saw Kagome running down the staircase as she grabbed her jacket. Sango stared at Kagome as she said with concern. "Kagome, are you alright? What happened?"

"I don't care if it was a deal. I'm not staying here with him anymore. Good bye!" With that, Kagome slammed the door shut and went to the stables. She had to get away. Get away from this place. As long as he was here, she would always be afraid... Once she was on Amu, they took off. Kagome rode the horse out of the gates and they rode quickly. It was dark. Cold. And the ground was slippery due to the snow.

Then, Kagome heard something. The growls. The howling of wolves. Looking at her surrondings she saw them. The wolves. And the collors around their necks. She knew right away that they were owned. By who, she didn't know. One of them had tackled heroff of the sadle. Kagome hit the snow hard. Grabbing a branch, she started to swing at them. Hoping to get them away from her. Kagome saw that her horse was stuck, and the wolves were heading to her. She had to protect her.

Standing before Amu, she started to swing at the wolves. Only for the wolf to take the branch from her hands. THe wolves were slowly closing in on them. And Kagome was scared out of her mind. Screaming for help. That was when, there was a roar. Looking up, there he was. Inu jumped down from the tree, and tackled the wolves. They started to rip, claw and bite at each other.

The grey wolf, bit Inu's neck. Inu was able to claw him off. The brown wolf bit his leg. Another wolf bit his arm and the rest bit at either his neck of his back. Either way, they all bit him. Inu roared again. Using his hands to grab them all by the neck and threw them to the trees. Glaring at them with murder in his eyes. They all ran. Kagome stared at him in shock. She had always heard that the master had never left the palace... And now, he was outside...

Just to save her.

Inu stared at her, only then to fall over. Kagome went over to him, and placed Inu on the horse. With that, they started to walk back to the palace... She then started to think that maybe... Just maybe... He wasn't so heartless after all...

* * *

_Unknown POV_

_I had learned something today... Inu wasn't as heartless as I had thought... I had broken his two main rules and had ran. And yet, he came for me. Though, at first I had thought that he was going to kill me. Kill me because I had broken his rules. But, he protected me from those wolves. And I was thankful... But, when he fell over... I was scared. Scared thinking that he died trying to protect me from all those wolves... Something wasn't right about those wolves I might add..._

_Anyway, Inu was badly hurt. Covered in bites, claw marks. You name it. Sure, he was pissed at me for trying to clean the wounds... But, he wouldn't hold still. Telling me that it was my fault for running away. Of course, I told him it was his fault that I ran away cause he scared me. Only for him to replie that I shouldn't have been so courioues and go to his room._

_So, I just told him that he should know not to scream at people for just going to his room to talk or something. That was when he calmed down a bit... It was strange. After I had thanked him for saving me... He said "your welcome." It was something that I never thought that I would hear from his lips. It was a starting of a new master I can tell you that much. Maybe... Just maybe... The cold heartless master of this place wasn't as heartless as I had assumed after all..._


	4. Chapter 4

I'm redoing this fic, it's crap compared to how I write now, and also kinda left it alone too long so cause of that I'll be deleting it and restarting it


End file.
